


got a fighter jet, don't get to fly it though

by loneliestfox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestfox/pseuds/loneliestfox
Summary: Google, is it still considered a crush if you've been pining over your best friend for years?





	got a fighter jet, don't get to fly it though

**Author's Note:**

> [here](https://gentlele.wordpress.com/2018/09/02/nohyuck-may-bay-thi-da-dau-day-roi-nhung-cau-cung-dau-co-duoc-lai/) is the fic translated to vietnamese by [LittleSongBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSongBird/pseuds/LittleSongBird) !!

01.27AM — Saturday  
Donghyuck’s last text to him was `oksyyyyghhdffdsd` and it’s safe to say that he fell asleep texting Jeno. Jeno waits for a full five (5) minutes for Donghyuck to reply but alas. Five minutes pass and the green dot near his icon turns grey. He giggles, sending a `good night to u too` and locks his phone. Turns left and right on his bed and unlocks his phone again. Sighs. He scrolls up their chat and reads it all again, from the top.

Jeno might have a little crush on Donghyuck. Maybe not that little. Maybe not even a crush. Is it still considered a crush if you’ve been pining over your childhood best friend for years?

Google says: no, Jeno. That’s called love.

It’s three in the morning when Jeno reaches the end of their conversation. He sighs, putting his phone away and lets himself drift to sleep.

 

 

04.32PM — Tuesday  
“Sorry,” Jeno says, kicking a balled up shirt out of his way and places his school bag down at the empty spot. “I, uh, I forgot to clean my room.”

There’s a mountain of clothes on the only chair in his room and Donghyuck stares at it, then at him. He shoots him a Look and asks, “How do you do your homework?” He steps over a pile of books (Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul on Love & Friendship, a textbook on World History and two other academic thingamajig that he never bothered to unwrap) and sits himself down on Jeno’s bed. Clean and void of any empty plastic bottles.

“Downstairs,” Jeno says, shrugging. He crouches down on the floor to unzip his bag and starts taking out his binders and files. Donghyuck watches, bored, and stands up again, inspecting Jeno’s entire room. Jeno wants to say, nothing much changed since you last came but lets him wander around his room anyway. Donghyuck sits cross-legged on the floor and picks a book up.

“Jeno,” Donghyuck calls out, laughing. Jeno hums back an answer. “What tortured soul are you crushing on that you have Chicken Soup?”

Jeno’s eyes widen. “No!” He says, snatching it from Donghyuck’s hands. He’s still laughing, bent forward and eyes closed. It’s moments like this he hopes he could just capture it and pin it in a diary. Day ‘I Forgot To Count’ and I still love you. Day ‘It’s Been Years’ and I want to kiss you. Day ‘Maybe Not Now’ and I’ll never tell you this. Instead, he grins wide and tickles Donghyuck.

It’s when Donghyuck’s wheezing, almost out of breath, does Jeno stop. Donghyuck holds him by the collar and and

If only they weren’t best friends. Jeno presses his lips into a thin line and pushes Donghyuck off him. Says, “You’re annoying.”

Donghyuck laughs.

It’s a nice laugh.

 

 

06.42PM — Friday  
Jeno likes to think he’s a pretty smart guy. He failed his Maths once in sophomore year but that was, again, one time. Donghyuck never lets him forget it though. But, unfortunately, for a pretty smart guy he sure is dense. Or as Mark likes to say, “You’re oblivious as hell, dude.”

“What?”

Mark sighs, folds his hands behind his head and says, “You don’t see how Donghyuck looks at you, do you?”

Jeno laughs. Funny. He’s always looking at Donghyuck. He never looks at him. Jeno shakes his head, chuckling.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jeno says. “He never looks at me.”

Jeno’s foot gets caught on a stone and he falls forward. Everything happened so fast and before Mark could even grab onto him, his hands stopped his body from falling. He winces, slowly standing up and stares at his palms. All scratchy and bloody.

He turns to look at Mark. He takes out the lollipop out from his mouth with a loud pop. “You know what that is?” Mark asks, staring down at the tiny stone at the heel of Jeno’s foot. “That’s a sign from the world telling you that you’re an idiot.”

 

 

09.17PM — Friday  
**jeno:** i fell today  
**jeno:** my hands r all fucked lmao

 **hyuck:** wait  
**hyuck:** HAHHAHAHA  
**hyuck:** like ur bones or??

 **jeno:** fuck ofF  
**jeno:** no just bloody dw

 **hyuck:** ok sending kisses for ur booboo  
**hyuck:** KISSES: SENT

 **jeno:** PUNCHES: SENT  
**jeno:** kiss me instead [Not Delivered]

 

 

9.07AM — Saturday  
Jeno’s mother leaves the house keys under the mat outside their house because apparently that’s what everyone does. So it’s to no surprise to him when Donghyuck enters his room and spins the key around his finger with a mocking smile on his face.

“Hey,” Jeno says, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Why is it always you that comes inside with the key? Why not something cooler, like, a robber or something.”

“I’m here to steal you, Mr. Lee,” Donghyuck says, grinning wide. “Let’s get breakfast!”

With bandaged hands, Jeno cuts pancakes off Donghyuck’s plates into smaller pieces. Across him, Donghyuck’s cutting his sausages into smaller pieces, too. Jeno pretends not to see Donghyuck stealing a piece off his plate. Jeno scratches the metal fork against the ceramic plate and Donghyuck kicks his shin underneath the table. They swap plates and start digging in.

“I like breakfast food, you know,” Donghyuck says. Jeno nods. Of course, he knows. His favourite food is pancakes and scrambled eggs on top of toast. It’s always been those. Of course, he knows. He steals another piece of sausage off Jeno’s plate and grins. “I also like sausages.”

“Then order one for yourself,” Jeno grumbles, pretending to be annoyed. But it doesn’t work though because Donghyuck only grins wider.

“Didn’t you know, Jeno? That stolen things are always better?”

Jeno chuckles and shoves eggs up his mouth, not wanting to answer. Donghyuck’s always stealing things off him and he never does, so he doesn’t know. Donghyuck stole his 5th grade art project after the teacher gave it back because “it’s so pretty and I want to keep it forever and ever and ever” and his gym shorts one time after school and probably along the way, his heart. What a thief.

 

 

02.03AM — Monday  
Jaemin had sent him a link of a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KB79jswwEKU) earlier, along with the words: this reminds me of u and ur Sad Crush on hyuck ;)

Jeno sends him back a fuck you with a heart. He clicks on it anyway.

The video’s still loading, the circle in the middle turns and turns and turns. _Ding!_ `jenooooooooooooo` Without hesitation, he pulls the notification down and clicks it open.

He replies back a `what` and changes back to Youtube. The video loads and

 _2am, and I'm still breathing_ _  
_ _Staring at my thoughts floating up to the ceiling_

 **hyuck:** i feel really,,weird rn like  
**hyuck:** idk jeno  
**hyuck:** what do u do when u have a crush on someone?

 _I'm swimming in everything you said_  
_I'm thinking 'bout jumping in instead_  
_I've got you skinny dipping deep inside my head_

 **hyuck:** jeno?

Jeno’s heart is beating so fast that he can’t even focus on the song. His head is filled with noises, songs, thoughts; all of it crashing down on him in one go. It starts like this — a glistening drone, getting louder by the second. Then, drums. Cymbals. A screech of a guitar and Jeno’s clutching his head. _What do you do when you have a crush on someone?_ I don’t know. Keep it to yourself for a hundred years. Remain friends with them until they die. Worked out for him!

 **jeno:** who are u crushing on?  
**jeno:** funny u asked me ive literally never?? had?? a crush?? so like

 **hyuck:** wouldnt u wanna know

Jeno goes to sleep that night with the song playing on repeat with four unread messages from Donghyuck. He stares at his ceiling. All worn down and more to yellow than white now. The words _Donghyuck has a crush and it’s not you_ writes across the ceiling. He shuts his eyes close. This feeling will go away.

 

 

10.09AM — Tuesday  
The feeling, in fact, did not go away. It only got worse. The first thing he sees when he walks into his classroom is Donghyuck with his hands cupped around his mouth whispering something to Jaemin. He stares at them for a second or two before Renjun, sitting next to Jaemin, notices him and pulls them apart. They’re a giggling mess. Jeno walks back out.

“Jeno, hey,” he hears Donghyuck call him. He doesn’t wanna turn back. He really doesn’t want to. But.

“Donghyuck,” he says, turning around. Donghyuck’s frowning as he steps closer to him.

“Guess who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today,” Donghyuck teases but Jeno’s tired. He spent his whole night thinking about Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck. The angel on his right whispers, “Maybe it’s you.”

“Donghyuck, I’m really,” Jeno pauses and presses his lips into a thin line. “I’m really tired.”

Donghyuck frowns. “You’re sick?”

Jeno shakes his head. “No, I just.” He smiles bitterly. Who’s your crush, Hyuck? Why won’t you tell me? “I’m going to the sick bay.”

Donghyuck holds his wrist. “Do you want me to —”

“No, Hyuck, I’m good.”

“Ah,” he says. Donghyuck pats his arm and smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Rest well, Jeno.”

“Okay.”

 

 

12.03PM — Tuesday  
“Sickness?”

“Heartbreak.”

Sooyoung, the school nurse, laughs dryly. “You’re, like, seventeen. Who broke your poor heart?”

Jeno sits up from the bed and looks at Sooyoung, busy picking the strawberry flavoured sweets Jeno likes out of the jar. He’s a regular here. Thanks, Coach Bae. “Miss Park,” he begins, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. “What would you do if the person you’re in love with likes someone else?”

“Oof,” Sooyoung says, grinning. “Love? That’s a strong word, Jeno.”

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Jeno moves and the bed creaks loudly.

“Well,” Sooyoung says, turns around and offers Jeno the sweets. Jeno opens his hand and lets the sweets drop onto his palms. “Do you know who Donghyuck likes?”

“No — wait, I never mentioned Donghyuck.”

"Hmm,” Sooyoung says. Jeno feels his cheeks warm up. He looks down at the sweet wrappers and perhaps his cheeks and them share the same colour. “The sick bay is home to a lot of heartbreak episodes,” she says and clicks her tongue, checking stuff off her clipboard. It’s pink and bedazzled. Sooyoung shoots him a look. “Donghyuck’s included.”

Jeno’s insides churn. Again; drums. Cymbals. A screech of a guitar and

“Oh.”

 

 

01.27AM — Wednesday  
**hyuck:** hey i know it’s late but  
**hyuck:** i hope ure okay now

 **jeno:** yeah im fine sorry i just  
**jeno:** have u heard of thinkin bout you by frank ocean?  
**jeno:** kinda reminds me of u

 **hyuck:** oh the “a potato flew around my room” song?  
**hyuck:** why tho

 **jeno:** wait i’m coming over

 **hyuck:** NOW???

 

 

01.43AM — Wednesday  
“You’re an idiot. A whole fucking idiot, I swear to fucking —”

“How about,” Jeno pauses and glares Donghyuck, “you help me instead of whining.”

Donghyuck looks down at Jeno from his balcony and scrunches his face. He pulls his eyebrows together and puts a finger on his chin. Looks up and hums. Jeno scoffs.

“Nah,” Donghyuck says. “You pulled this shit on yourself.”

“Can’t a fucking dude be romantic?”

Jeno looks up at Donghyuck then. Shit. None of them have used the climbing rope since they were eight. His grip on the rope is loosening by the second and he probably has guns yeah, sure, but he has close to nothing in arm strength when he’s suspended in air. If Donghyuck doesn’t help him, he’s going to die a romantic death — falling on a bed of roses.

“What did you say?”

“Donghyuck, I’m going to die. Pull me up and I’ll say it to your fucking face.”

Donghyuck sighs and grumbles. “Fine,” he says, going back inside his room. For a second there, Jeno’s really going to strangle Donghyuck if he ever makes this out alive. A few seconds and loud crashing noises later, Donghyuck emerges with a rope ladder, long enough to reach Jeno. He watches the ladder unravel and it hits his arm.

Jeno stares at the contraption. “How?”

“I think you’re supposed to climb it,” Donghyuck deadpans.

Jeno frowns. “Hyuck —”

“Just climb it, okay?”

Jeno presses his lips into a straight line and with all his might, pushes his numb leg forward. His foot hooks on one of the steps and he pushes himself up. He climbs up and up until he reaches the balcony, smiling dumbly at Donghyuck.

“Hey.”

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Maybe,” he says, offering Donghyuck a shrug. Donghyuck rolls his eyes. Jeno hoists himself up and sits atop the railings. Night breeze in his hair. “I have to tell you something.”

“Was it so important that you had to come here? Right now?”

Jeno nods. Inhales, exhales. Clears his throat. Then, “My eyes don’t shed tears, but boy —”

“Oh my God, Jeno —”

“— they pour when I’m thinkin’ bout you —”

But Jeno doesn’t get to finish his monologue because Donghyuck’s already pulling him close and kisses him right on his mouth. He grins.

“Jeno, you — you,” Donghyuck says, pulling away. His lips are glistened. Pink. “You fucking idiot.”

“I love you, Donghyuck,” he says, confidently. He feels lighter. Smiles wider.

“Jeno!” Donghyuck yelps and pulls him down. They fall onto the floor with arms around each other and for the first time in a long, long time, Jeno’s the one with a proud grin. Donghyuck’s all red and speechless. Donghyuck pins Jeno on the ground, sitting on his stomach. “You can’t just say shit like that!”

“I just did, though.”

“I mean,” Donghyuck says, spreading his fingers out on Jeno’s chest. “Jeno, I love you, too but. You’ve got to bring me out on a date first.”

Jeno gives him a look. “Those Saturday breakfast dates don’t count?”

Donghyuck smiles then and it’s Day ‘I Told You I Love You (Finally)’ that he might just be too deeply in love with Donghyuck. There are stars behind Donghyuck in the night sky and even with all those, he shines the brightest. He reaches down and pinches Jeno’s nose.

“You’re annoying,” he says and leans down, kissing Jeno again and again and again.

 

 

04.39PM — Friday  
Jeno thinks he can keep kissing Donghyuck forever. It’s real nice. His hands on Donghyuck’s face, their legs entangled with each other’s on Jeno’s unmade bed. Jeno tilts his head to the side and Donghyuck grips on his waist tighter. They pull away, smiling stupidly at each other.

“So boyfriend,” Donghyuck says and Jeno’s face heats up. Ever since The Grand Confession, Donghyuck will never stop calling him that. It’s nice. He draws idle shapes on Jeno’s lower back. “How long exactly have you been in love with me?”

“What is this? 20 Questions?”

Donghyuck pinches his sides.

“Ow, ow, okay — for real though? I don’t know,” Jeno says, presses his nose against Donghyuck’s cheek, getting a giggle out of him. “I just — I don’t know, Hyuck. I’ve always loved you.”

“Oh my God, Jeno Lee, you can’t just say shit like that an expect me to not love you more?”

Jeno smiles and pecks his cheek. “Is it working?”

“Very well.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
